


Starfighter Secret Santa Submission

by seb_the_owl



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_the_owl/pseuds/seb_the_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my submission for the 2012 Starfighter Secret Santa Event on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfighter Secret Santa Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurenai-tenka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurenai-tenka), [justeight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justeight).



"Oh! Oh! I want to try that one!"  
  
Encke had barely enough time to grab the cotton candy from Keeler before it hit the ground. Huffing indignantly, he took off after his lover and navigator.  
  
"Baby, aren't you tired of playing these games? They're all rigged anyway," Encke grumbled.  
  
Keeler stood in line at a ring toss and lightly bounced from foot to foot. "Quit being a spoil sport! Maybe you should play this time, hm?"  
  
Encke shook his head. He'd grown up with these kinds of fairs and was never really a fan of them when he was a kid. He never truly got the appeal of throwing away good money on trinkets when the kids back at the orphanage were starving. Apparently fairs and carnivals were as extinct as the dinosaurs on earth because this was the first time Keeler had ever been to one.  
  
"C'mon, please? For me, love?" Keeler cooed and gave him a wide-eyed innocent look.  
  
He tried to fight it but he figured one little game couldn't hurt.  
  
"Fine, just this one game," Encke stipulated. He handed the cotton candy to Keeler and stepped up to the booth.  
  
The attendant took his money and handed him three rings. "Alright hoss, the bottles in the back row are worth the most points. Enjoy!"  
  
Encke took one ring in his hand and half-heartedly flung it at the bottles. It bounced off the middle row of bottles and onto the floor.  
  
Keeler clapped in encouragement. "You can do it!"  
  
Blowing out a breath and rolling his shoulders, Encke took his time in tossing the next ring. This time the ring made it to the top row and settled on a bottle. There was a loud 'whoop!’ from his side. He gave himself a little self satisfied smirk.  
  
"Lucky shot!" quipped the attendant.  
  
 _I'll show you lucky shot_ , thought Encke. He picked up the last ring from the counter and weighed it in his hand. Looking out the corner of his eye he saw Keeler watching him in anticipation, with his hands clasped together near his face. He decided that even though carnivals weren’t his thing, the fact that he could get Keeler out and not thinking about work, not thinking about this stupid war for a few hours was worth it all in the end. Finding the bottle he wanted to target, he let the ring fly and held his breath. This time the ring bounced off a lower level bottle, jumped into the air and then landed back down on an upper level bottle.  
  
Keeler jumped up and down and tugged on his arm. "That was amazing, love!"  
  
Encke grinned down at his lover, pleased that he could make him happy with something so simple.  
  
"Good job big guy! You can pick any of these here," the attendant said while gesturing to a row of garishly colored stuffed animals.  
  
Before he could turn down the prize, Keeler was at his elbow and tugging on his shirt. "Get the purple dog!"  
  
"Babe, I don't think they'll let us take it on the ship" Encke started to say until Keeler's bottom lip popped out. "Fine, gimme that one," he said, pointing.

The attendant handed down a stuffed dog the size of a man’s torso. Keeler took it and grasped it in a large bear hug, keeping the cotton candy safely way from the fur. The pair then set off to sit on a grassy hill to watch the evening’s fireworks. Before they got to a good spot, Keeler stopped and handed the dog to a small boy.

“Here you go. Take care of him for me, will you?” Keeler smiled as the little boy jumped up and down, the dog’s ears flopping along with the movement.

“Wow, thanks sir!” the boy exclaimed before turning to show off his new toy to his parents.

Encke looked down at Keeler and raised an eye brow. Keeler just smiled back and took Encke’s hand and led him down to a small secluded space at the top of the hill, discarding the half eaten cotton candy on the way. Encke sat down first, then grabbed Keeler’s wrist and yanked him down into his lap with a small squeak of surprise coming from the navigator. Keeler flipped his long braid over his shoulder and loosely put his arms around Encke’s neck.

“Thanks for putting up with all this for me, love. I had fun today.” Keeler leaned in for a quick peck on his fighter’s full lips.

Encke smiled softly and put his hands on Keeler’s biceps as he leaned in to get a more passionate kiss. He pulled away and used his thumbs to rub small circles on his lover’s arms.

“You know I’d do anything for you, babe. Even come to this back water planet and win you a ridiculous purple dog.”

Keeler opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut short by the start of the firework show. He maneuvered around in Encke’s lap to get a better view and leaned his head up against Encke’s temple. The big fighter then snaked a hand around Keeler’s waist and looked up at the sky to enjoy the show and the feeling of his lover so close to him.

And then Keeler smashes a beer can on his forehead and grunts because I’m afraid I made him too girly in this and then Encke grabs him and they run off to do it in the bushes THE END. 


End file.
